1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a support beam for a pet furniture, and in particular to a modular support beam for a pet furniture, which is capable of adding/removing hanging parts, adjusting its height and location, and changing its occupied area based on practical demands.
2. Description of Prior Art
Animals have their own habits, so that people raise pets in different ways based on the individual habits of the pets. For example, cat likes to jump and climb to a higher position. Further, the cat always seeks through its living space due to natural curiosity. In view of this, the Applicant proposed the Taiwan Patent No. M397143 entitled “Support Beam for Cat House”. As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional support beam 1 has a wall plate 10, a plurality of first rails 11, a plurality of second rails 13, and a plurality of hanging parts 12. The wall plate 10 is formed into a rectangular shape and fixed to a wall. The surface of the wall plate 10 is provided with a plurality of troughs 100 for allowing the first rails 11 to be mounted therein. The first rail 11 has a first hook portion 110, and the second rail 13 has a second hook portion 130. The second rail 13 is fixedly connected to one side of the hanging part 12. By means of the engagement between the second rails 13 and the first rails 11, the hanging parts 12 can be hung onto the wall plate 10. By this structure, the support beam 1 can be built in a house or other suitable locations.
In practice, since the wall plate 10 has a rectangular shape, the location where the support beam 1 is built may be restricted by the volume of the surrounding space. Further, the wall plate 1 cannot be made compact, which may affect the external appearance of the whole support beam 1. On the other hand, the conventional support beam 1 cannot allow different kinds of hanging parts 12 to be mounted thereon. Thus, the changeability and functionality of the conventional support beam 1 are limited.
In view of the above, the present inventor proposes a modular support beam for a pet furniture, which is more compact in its structure. Further, the present invention is provided with a plurality of universal engaging troughs for allowing various hanging parts to be mounted therein, which improves the external appearance and visual effect of the whole support beam than prior art. The present invention improves the utilization ratio of a living space of a pet, but also it can be widely used in other building materials for household or commercial use.